Cazador y Carnada
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Una noche como cualquiera, Ethan, campeón de la liga Jotho recibe una sospechosa llamada que le brinda una misteriosa pista y al seguirla hasta una cueva desolada, se pone en un riesgo inesperado que tal vez no le resulte del todo desagradable. Advertencia: LEMON. Lenguaje y situaciones adultas explicitas.


**Cazador y Carnada**

 _Para Arya.  
Mi noche y mi luna.  
No estas lejos.  
No si no dejo de soñarte._

La Pokegear comenzó a sonar de pronto, con ese tono penetrante y agudo que anunciaba la llegada de una llamada entrante, despertando los lejanos ululares y aleteos de los pokémon pájaro que Vivian en las ramas de los arboles cercanos.

Ethan se detuvo en seco, rasgando la tierra del camino con los neumáticos de su bicicleta. Tomó el dispositivo de su cinturón y lo abrió mirando a la luz de la pantalla. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la luz de la pálida luna y de las diminutas estrellas entre las hojas de los árboles, se resintieron un poco antes de adaptarse, pero para entonces el chico ya había respondido a la llamada.

―¿Aló?

―Hey, campeón, ¿qué dices? Soy yo, tu viejo amigo, Brent. ―dijo la vos saliendo del aparato. Ethan no tenía la menor idea de quien le hablaba.

―Ah, sí. Hey. ¿Cómo estás? ―respondió tratando de disimular.

―No tienes idea de quién soy, ¿cierto?

―Para serte sincero, no. Lo siento. ―se disculpó el chico rascándose el cabello debajo de la gorra.

―No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Digo, eres el Campeón de la Liga de Jotho, no es como que tengas que acordarte de todos los sujetos a los que pisoteaste para llegar allá, mucho menos de un pokemaniáco cualquiera que conociste en la Ruta 43.

Ethan dudó un segundo y estaba por admitir que la palabra pisotear le parecía un poco excesiva, pero Brent del otro lado de la línea, continuó:

―Pero no te llamo para hablar de eso. Te hablo porque tengo información que podría interesarte.

―¿Qué clase de información?

―Bueno, dado que en conocimiento de pokémon no puedo ganarte, por mucho que me duela, estas siempre un paso adelante, te llamo para decirte algo que no verás tan fácilmente y que estoy seguro que me agradecerás toda tu vida de habértelo compartido.

―Te escucho. ―insisto el campeón con un marcado escepticismo en la voz.

―Escucha bien y pon mucha atención. Este próximo viernes, antes del amanecer sube por la pendiente escarpada que se encuentra más allá de la arboleda de la ruta 44, antes de llegar al Paso Helado. Encontraras un estrecho pasadizo entre dos paredes de roca que eventualmente te conducirá hasta una especie de lago subterráneo. Si llegas a tiempo, alcanzaras a ver cuándo los primeros rayos del sol se cuelen por una abertura en la pared de roca, el mejor espectáculo que jamás hayas visto.

―¿Un espectáculo? ¿Cómo… el amanecer o algo así?

―Jaja ―se rio sonoramente al otro ―En verdad eres todavía un niño. No. No será el amanecer. Será mucho mejor. Te lo prometo. Me lo agradecerás, estoy seguro.

―Si es tan bueno como dices, supongo que iré. ―se resignó con un dejo de curiosidad e interés en la voz.

―Si. Hazlo. Con esto quedamos a mano. Que lo disfrutes, campeón.

El tono de que la línea se había colgado le indicó a Ethan que la llamada había terminado y, pensativo, guardó la Pokegear y puso a andar la bicicleta nuevamente en dirección a su destino con el pensamiento intrigado por el misterioso dato.

Un par de días después, el viernes, Ethan se encontraba en el lugar acordado. La escalada no había sido cosa fácil. Despues de todo, el seguía siendo tan solo un chico de 13 años y de no ser porque contaba con compañeros pokémon sumamente competentes, el llegar hasta ese sitio habría sido una faena imposible.

Pero definitivamente era el lugar. El sendero entre las dos laderas de las montañas terminaba abruptamente en la orilla de un helado lago de aguas cristalinas e imperturbables. Estaba dentro de una caverna, que desde el punto donde Ethan observaba no tenía el techo más alto que una casa modesta, pero conforme el lago se ensanchaba adentrándose en la cueva, el techo se elevaba en formas de caprichosas estalactitas, perdiéndose en la distancia. El recinto era silencioso y solo el murmullo constante de una pequeña catarata que caía desde las alturas insondables, perturbando la superficie del lago se escuchaba en los alrededores.

Talvez llegó demasiado temprano. Talvez había sido víctima de una suerte de aburrida y poco inspirada broma. El tiempo se pasó lentamente mientras la diminuta cascada seguía vertiéndose dentro de la gruta. El chico jugueteó con la superficie del agua mirando su reflejo deformándose en las ondas que oscilaban cuando él metía su mano y comprobó que en efecto el agua estaba muy fría.

Se recostó distraídamente y comenzó a quedarse dormido cuando, a lo lejos, en las tinieblas, bajando por un sendero al otro lado del lago, vio bajar una llama. Debía tratarse de una antorcha y cuando la persona que la cargaba se hubo acercado, Ethan comprobó que alguien la usaba para alumbrar su caminar por la oscura caverna.

La persona de la antorcha se detuvo a la orilla del lago y colocando su antorcha en la saliente de una roca cercana, la dejó y se dio la vuelta revelando su rostro que, aún a muchos metros de distancia, el campeón pudo reconocer fácilmente.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cuántas personas conocían Ethan que usaban capa de manera regular? Si acaso un par y de ellas, la única que usaba altas botas de tacón, un ceñido vestido corto hasta los muslos, guantes, así como un collar del que colgaba una brillante piedra redonda, todo el conjunto en un brillante color azul claro que hacia juego a la perfección con su cabello del mismo color, una melena de lacios mechones rebeldes que le enmarcaban el rostro, mientras el resto estaba sujeto en una larga cola de caballo que le caía hasta la cintura. Un rostro pálido de hermosas facciones, un par de ojos tan azules como el reflejo mismo del lago. Una expresión severa y una mirada altiva. No había duda, se trataba de ella.

Clair, a quien sus conocidos de Ciudad Blackthorne llamaban respetuosamente la Bendecida Poseedora de Pokémon Dragón, y líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, era posiblemente, después del campeón, la más talentosa y fiera entrenadora de toda la región.

Ethan la había conocido de la misma manera que había conocido a los otros siete lideres: había llegado un día desafiando al Gimnasio y a su líder con el propósito de apoderarse de las ocho medallas, la prueba innegable de su destreza como entrenador que le conferían el derecho de enfrentar al Alto Mando para poder competir por el título de la Liga.

Durante su viaje, ocho líderes de gimnasio desafió Ethan y ocho lideres derrotó. Pero de todos ellos por mucho la más poderosa era Clair, y su orgullo era equiparable a su talento como entrenadora. Aún después de ser vencida, se negó a entregar la Medalla Ascendente hasta que el chico probó ser digno de ella aceptando el Reto de los Maestros Dragón, y aun entonces, no se veía del todo contenta de verse superada por un mocoso que bien podía tener la mitad de su edad.

El campeón se perdió por un momento en sus recuerdos pero tuvo que volver de golpe al mundo real cuando, entornando los ojos descubrió que Clair no se había solo quedado parada ahí. A la luz de la crepitante flama de su antorcha era difícil definirlo, pero daba la impresión de que se había despojado de su capa, y comenzaba a caminar sumergiéndose en el agua del lago.

Ethan aguantó la respiración y se ocultó detrás de algunas rocas cercanas para no ser visto. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo, pero sabía que en breve lo comprobaría cuando, acercándose al punto donde la pequeña catarata vaciaba su suave torrente sobre la superficie del agua, la líder de gimnasio llegaría al punto donde, en ese justo momento, las primeras luces del día se filtraban por una abertura en el techo de la cueva como el reflector del escenario de un teatro.

Y justo cuando la chica se adelantó surgiendo de las tinieblas y quedando bañada, primero por la luz del sol de la madrugada, luego, por el agua cristalina de la insípida cascada, Ethan comprobó lo que sospechaba.

Clair estaba completamente desnuda y el agua de la catarata le mojaba todo el cuerpo llenándolo de gotas diminutas que brillaban a la luz del sol, cayendo luego formando fríos y resplandecientes riachuelos que recorrían las curvas de su bien formada anatomía.

Su rostro hermoso, su mojado y largo cabello azul, aplacado por el peso del agua, su cuello de piel pálida, extendido mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la refrescante cascada. Y luego, estaban ahí, sus grandes y redondos pechos que se alzaban firmes y presuntuosos con los pezones rosados duros y enhiestos por el frio de la improvisada ducha.

¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado Ethan con poder mirar esos senos? ¿Cuántas veces no se había sorprendido a si mismo mirando sobre el escote de la líder de gimnasio mientras sus compañeros se batían en duelo? ¿Con cuanto ardor no había deseado que, en el candor de la lucha y con algún movimiento brusco, el vestido de Clair resbalase y le permitiera ver su desnuda superficie y saborear con su mirada cuando menos uno de sus codiciados pezones?

Pero ahora estaba justo delante de él, lejos, a por lo menos ocho o diez metros de distancia, desnuda, sin prenda alguna que le cubriera el cuerpo de la mirada lujuriosa del campeón, no solo sus pechos, sino todo su cuerpo.

Pues todo su cuerpo era un total espectáculo a la vista. De complexión robusta, Clair era una mujer alta y fuerte. Su vientre plano descendía y se estrechaba en la cintura solo para revelar después unas caderas anchas y deseables. Al girarse, bañándose, más de una vez le permitió a Ethan contemplar la redondez suculenta de sus glúteos que el chico apenas si había podido observar debajo de la tela azul de su apretada falda. Y sus piernas, blancas, gruesas, fuertes y exquisitas, su piel parecía suave y delicada como los pétalos de una rosa blanca, pero en su porte daba la impresión de tener la fortaleza para correr un maratón.

Y es que Clair, además de inmensamente respetada y temida, seguramente y en los profundos y oscuros secretos de los varones a su alrededor, era también lujuriosamente deseada por ser la dueña de un cuerpo envidiable. ¿Cuántos hombres no estarían todos los días a su puerta en un intento de cortejarla si ella no tuviera ese carácter inmisericorde y feroz?

¿Cuántos no lo habían intentado y se habían dado cuenta que a quien pretendían hacer presa con encantos y lisonjas, no era sino un terrible cazador, una dragona dormida sin piedad ni paciencia para quienes pretendían apoderarse de su cuerpo y corazón?

Y ahora él, Ethan, estaba ahí, en las sombras, escondido y resguardado, en secreto, contemplándola y disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo desnudo a placer.

¡Ese pokemaniáco bastardo! ¿Cómo había hecho para descubrir este secreto? Seguro el infeliz se lo había topado por accidente y había gozado de la vista a placer como el campeón lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sí que le estaba agradecido, pero no tenía por qué decírselo nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba cuál era su nombre.

Y cierto era que mirar a Clair desnuda, mientras se bañaba estaba mal, era claramente una infracción a su privacidad pero… ¿Cómo despreciar una vista tan hermosa, sobre todo si se ofrece voluntariamente en la felicidad de la ignorancia total?

El chico estaba más que alterado. Su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Bajo sus pantalones, una tremenda erección demandaba a gritos ser saciada.

Y ahí estaba Clair, con sus pechos grandes y sus piernas gruesas, desenredando su cabello con sus manos y masajeando su cuerpo en una forma tan sensual que Ethan jamás habría imaginado en ella pues parecía siempre tan indiferente y ruda.

Simplemente no hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y desabrochando sus pantalones, aplicó una de sus manos a la obra, masturbándose enérgicamente mientras con mirada penetrante devoraba por los ojos la imagen deliciosa de la líder de gimnasio, cuya piel blanca parecía cubierta de un millar de perlas y destellaba como la estatua de una diosa antigua cubierta por las relumbrantes gemas de un maestro orfebre.

Y al mirarla, su imaginación voló pensando en ella. Mirandola, deseándola. Deseaba tanto que donde las manos de la chica recorrían su piel acariciando sus sensuales curvas, esas fueran las manos del campeón que sujetaran sus caderas, rozando sus piernas y apretando sus pechos con enorme y ardiente deseo. Se imaginaba a si mismo disfrutando del aroma del cabello de Clair y de la textura de su piel fría bajo el chorro del agua.

Se imaginaba que la hacía gozar, se imaginaba que la voz de ella se deshacía vaciando gemidos en el oído del campeón. Se imaginaba que la poseía y ella, sumisa, le rogaba que lo hiciera más y más.

El chico se mordió el labio, aumentando la fuerza y la intensidad de la estimulación, hasta que el placer que sintió fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar venirse y, eyaculando, cerró los ojos apretando los parpados, recorrido por un potente orgasmo. Su semen mancho indiscriminadamente el suelo y la pared de la cueva.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, enfocando, quiso encontrar la figura de Clair, pero no la vio por ningún lado. Echó un vistazo por aquí y por allá. Al no verla, se asomó saliendo un poco de su escondite, acercándose a la orilla del lago lentamente, a gatas.

Ella no estaba ahí… pero con un repentino salpicón de agua helada, como un monstruo marino que emerge de las profundidades para devorar una presa desprevenida, una silueta alta y robusta emergió del agua bloqueando la luz del sol que se reflejaba en la superficie del lago al entrar por lo alto de la caverna.

A Ethan le dio un vuelco el corazón y contuvo la respiración nuevamente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ahí estaba, delante de él, a escasos centímetros, mirándolo con sus ojos azules y helados como témpanos de hielo. El ceño fruncido y un desprecio penetrante pintado en el rostro. Desnuda, perfecta, hermosa.

―Así que el gran campeón de la Liga de Jotho no es más que un despreciable mirón lujurioso. ―dijo ella, mirándolo tendido en el suelo, desde arriba ―Que decepción.

―E-espera, no, yo no… ―balbuceó él tratando de cubrir su intimidad con las manos.

―¿Qué no? ―la voz firme de Clair resonaba orgullosa por las paredes de la cueva ―¿lo vas a negar, aun cuando te he sorprendido en el acto? ¿Aun cuando el residuo de tu deshonrosa acción yace manchando las paredes de esta cueva sagrada?

Ethan retrocedió comprendiendo. Esa cueva debía ser parte del Recinto del Dragón, una gruta subterránea consagrada y respetada por los habitantes de Ciudad Blacktrhorne. No cualquiera es admitido en ella y tiene un importante significado para la cultura de sus habitantes.

―Pero que desperdicio ―la líder pasó su mano sobre la pared de roca pulida por la acción del agua y sus dedos se llenaron del espeso y pegajoso semen de Ethan. Aún estaba tibio. ―No pienses que voy a perdonarte. Campeón o no, no será tan fácil.

Clair salió del agua y caminó hacia él. El chico comenzó a huir arrastrándose de espaldas sobre el suelo de la cueva como si fuera un asustado Crabby. En las tinieblas, con la luz a sus espaldas, las formas curveadas del cuerpo de la chica parecían aún más pronunciadas, aún más suculentas y majestuosas. Desde abajo, en el ángulo en que estaba Ethan, tenía una vista privilegiada, no solo de las maravillosamente anchas caderas de Clair, así como de sus ricos y gruesos muslos, sino además, de su sexo desnudo que la líder no hacia intento alguno por cubrir o disimular.

―Y-yo lo siento, Clair. Sé que estas molesta. Lo que hice estuvo mal, pero si me permites, te prometo que me iré y no volveré aquí ni le diré a nadie…

―¿Irte? No. Tú no vas a irte, no hasta que pagues por tu fechoría. Como protectora de este recinto, exijo que me des una ofrenda para resarcir el daño. ―se acercó a él, cuando el espacio a donde huir se hubo terminado y Ethan se vio acorralado y sin escapatoria ―Producirás para mí una cantidad igual de semen con el que ensuciaste las paredes de este lugar sagrado y me lo entregarás.

El chico se quedó mudo. No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando y de no ser ella quien lo decía seguramente pensaría que se trata de una broma. Pero Clair no bromeaba y en la seriedad de sus ojos Ethan pudo ver que no estaba de manera alguna dispuesta a negociarlo.

Y tampoco esperó a que lo intentara. Se inclinó sobre él, observándolo, y cuando el chico trató de cubrir su sexo con sus manos, ella las apartó sujetándolo por las muñecas. Luego, acercó su mano al pene de Ethan que había perdido mucha de su rigidez y apenas tocándolo con su dedo, recogió de la punta una solitaria gota de semen recién salida.

Ella se lo llevo a los labios y probándolo con la lengua, lo saboreó.

―Eres joven aun, pero tu semilla está en su punto. ―dijo ella con toda seriedad ―¿Qué es lo que estas esperando? ¿Te sentiste muy hombre cuando te dabas placer mirando con descaro mi cuerpo no? Ahora, ponte de pie y hazlo de nuevo. He dicho que quiero que eyacules para mí, aquí está mi cuerpo para que lo mires más de cerca.

Y al decir eso, se sentó sobre una amplia saliente de roca cercana y cruzó las piernas con la dignidad y el porte de una reina sobre su trono. Las últimas gotas de agua que quedaron suspendidas sobre su piel comenzaron a resbalar dibujando prolongados arcos al rodar sobre las curvas de sus grandes senos.

Tembloroso y apenado, el campeón se puso de pie y dado que Clair parecía no estar dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta, sino que antes, movía inquieta sus pálidos pies desnudos como esperando que la función comenzara.

El miembro del chico estaba flácido casi por completo y cuando lo tomó y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente, no obtuvo mejores resultados. De hecho, aun cuando tenía frente a él la sobrecogedora y enervante visión del cuerpo desnudo de la líder de gimnasio que era fácilmente la mujer más atractivamente deseable que Ethan hubiera conocido jamás, ciertamente la vergüenza y la culpa lo mantuvieron angustiado al grado de no ser capaz de levantar la vista siquiera a verla.

Después de unos momentos en que el chico simplemente no logró concentrarse y ponerse firme, se dio la vuelta, lanzándole de reojo una mirada furtiva a Clair y fue ahí que notó que ella había abierto las piernas y llevándose una de sus manos a la abertura de su vagina, se estaba masturbando también.

El aroma de los líquidos lubricantes de la líder del gimnasio comenzó a inundar el pequeño recinto de la cueva donde se encontraban y al percibirlo Ethan, sintió como su pene recobraba rigidez.

―¿Qué pasa? No he dicho que puedas cubrirte. Tu tuviste tu espectáculo y ahora quiero el mío ―demandó ella levantándose de su improvisada silla de piedra.

―Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Clair, alguien podría vernos…

―¿Vernos? Claro, porque tú ya viste y estas satisfecho, ¿no? Ahora es mi turno de ver, y si no puedes darme el semen que te he pedido, tendré que extraerlo y misma.

Y tomando al chico por los hombros y con fuerza digna de toda una atleta, lo obligo a caer sentado sobre la saliente rocosa donde ella había estado hacia unos instantes, con la espalda contra la pared.

Lo siguiente que Ethan notó después de la violenta sacudida fue la sensación fría de la suave mano de Clair cerrándose como una tenaza sobre su miembro viril.

Tan pronto lo tuvo sujeto, ella comenzó a mover su mano, arriba y abajo, muy rápida y violentamente. El chico reaccionó de inmediato, pero Clair lo detuvo con su otra mano, reteniéndolo contra la pared de la cueva, en cambio, la reacción del pene de Ethan fue comenzar a ponerse más duro ante la ruda atención que estaba recibiendo.

―No te muevas. Pudiste hacerlo a tu manera, pero perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora lo haré yo. Te sacare todo el semen que te haya quedado aunque para ello tenga que extraerlo con mi boca.

Pero las sacudidas que recorrían el cuerpo de Ethan no tenían nada que ver con que tratara de liberarse y escapar. Al contrario, eran provocadas por los fuertes espasmos de placer que sentía como consecuencia de la salvaje estimulación con que la líder lo estaba masturbando.

Él mismo jamás se había masturbado tan fuerte y no sabía que podía sentirse tan bien.

De pronto, había pasado de jadear, a gruñir, ahora gemía quedamente y temía que pudiera comenzar a gritar, así que se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar sus propias muestras de placer y deseo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no aguantas más? Vas a venirte y ni siquiera he comenzado a usar mis tetas.

Ella lo soltó de pronto y cuando el chico volvió a abrir los ojos, se topó con que Clair se había hincado frente a él, colocándose entre sus piernas y se sujetaba los pechos para que, al momento de apretarlos uno contra el otro, el miembro de Ethan, ya duro y pulsante, quedara atrapado entre el volumen abundante de sus senos.

Ella lo apretó y estrujó, pero por más rápida y violentamente que se moviera, la piel suave de sus pechos hacían que la experiencia fuera tremendamente placentera para el campeón que, al mirarla, se excitó como nunca al ver la cara desafiante de Clair mientras su miembro estaba siendo ahogado y apretujado entre los senos de la chica.

―Será mejor que hagas un esfuerzo y te contengas. Ni se te ocurra venirte sobre mis pechos, porque si por descuido dejas salir cuando menos una gota de esa asquerosa cosa blanca sobre mi cara o mis senos, te juro que haré que te arrepientas.

Y al decir eso, aumentó la fuerza y rapidez con que le masajeaba el pene con sus pechos. Se sentían tan suaves y tan pesados sobre la piel del sexo de Ethan que de no haber aminorado la marcha de pronto, el chico habría terminado, mucho, más que nunca.

―Antes de hacerte terminar ―dijo, estimulándolo lenta y suavemente ―quiero saber una cosa. ¿En qué pensabas cuando te masturbabas mirándome? ¿Con que fantaseabas?

―Y-yo… pensaba en ti.

―Sí, eso es bastante obvio. A menos que te masturbaras mirándome mientras pensaras en otra persona. ¿En tu amiguita Lyra, talvez?

Ethan negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero el placer que sentía era tanto que casi no le permitía hablar.

―Claro que no ―dijo Clair por él al ver su gesto ―Ella es solo una chiquilla como tú y dudo que aun cuando sea mayor tenga unos senos como estos. Pero habla ya, ¿Qué imaginabas que hacías conmigo?

―M-me imaginaba que yo… ―bajo la voz el chico ―Que yo te penetraba.

Entonces, la mirada de Clair se llenó de enfado y poniéndose de pie frente a él, dejó de masturbarlo y lo miró, furiosa, sujetándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

―¿Eso hacías no? Me poseías salvajemente, humillándome, me hacías tuya. No fue suficiente para ti venir y derrotarme en batalla, además deseas profanar el sitio más sagrado de mi cuerpo… ―Ella se acercó a mirarlo de cerca sin soltarle el rostro. ―Pero te equivocaste. No vas a hacerme tuya. Yo te haré mío. Te poseeré tantas veces como yo quiera, hasta que me sienta satisfecha y repleta de tu esperma, ¿escuchaste?

Y habiendo dicho eso, sin tener la menor consideración o reparo en el, dado que ya estaba tan cerca, mirándolo de frente y con las piernas abiertas encima del campeón que estaba sentado, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, y echándole el cuerpo hacia atrás, se sentó sobre su sexo forzando al pene duro y crecido de Ethan a resbalar por la entrada húmeda de su vagina, adentrándose de golpe en ella hasta el fondo.

El cuerpo de Clair se sacudió sutilmente, mientras disimulaba el placentero dolor que le causaba la brusca incursión del miembro, pero no dijo nada, ni dejó que se notara, antes, comenzó a moverse, atrás y adelante con tosquedad. El pene del chico dentro de ella subía y bajaba abriendo y separando sus paredes internas, que lo bañaban con su líquido lubricante.

La sensación fue tan exquisita que Ethan se retorció de placer, sintiendo el interior cálido y resbaloso de la líder de gimnasio, percibiendo el peso de sus deliciosos y redondos glúteos sobre sus partes íntimas. Al mirarla, se encontró de lleno con la mirada feroz de Clair, quien había comenzado a jadear lentamente.

―No te quedes nada más mirándome. Muévete niño, no haré yo todo el trabajo ―demandó.

El movimiento de ambos se tornó más violento y Ethan sentía que con cada sacudida su pene estaba a punto de eyacular con fuerza tremenda. Las pálidas mejillas de la líder de gimnasio se habían teñido de rojo y su respiración estaba agitada. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular el placer que sentía de tener al chico dentro.

Finalmente, le sujetó de nuevo el rostro entre sus manos y mirando a Ethan a los ojos le dijo muy de cerca.

―Lo quiero todo, ¿me oíste? Todo. Y para asegurarme de que de que no te quedes con una sola gota dentro… ―y sin terminar de hablar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y levantándolo de contra la pared, lo oprimió contra su cuerpo en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi asfixiaba al campeón.

El rostro del chico fue a parar irremediablemente entre los pechos de Clair y quedó tan apretado contra ella que lo único que sentía contra su rostro era el cálido y suave tacto de la piel de sus senos y lo único que podía respirar era el embriagante aroma de su cuerpo. Esto lo excitó tanto que después de un par de sacudidas más, su miembro no pudo contenerse y se vació abundante violentamente dentro de la vagina de ella.

Clair sintió como un geiser, caliente y espeso estallaba dentro de ella, ensuciando las paredes de su vagina y empapando a grandes chorros aun el interior de su útero. Apretó más el rostro de Ethan contra sus senos para que el no pudiera verla contener un marcado gesto de placer que se le dibujó en el rostro.

Después de un momento, en que permanecieron juntos y apretados el uno contra el otro, ella aflojó el sofocante abrazo y el aire frio de la cueva pudo por fin refrescar la enrojecida piel de la cara del campeón que le hormigueaba intensamente.

El chico estaba desfallecido y en su pene aun percibía la sensación residual de haber sentido el placer más grande de toda su vida. Su miembro seguía aún vaciando tenues chorros de semen cuando Clair se levantó de sobre él y un leve hilillo de sus líquidos mezclados se extendió desde su vagina hasta el sexo del chico.

―No está nada mal para ser un chiquillo y un mirón morboso. ―lo miró ella. Él estaba desfallecido. Ella misma estaba fingiendo fortaleza mientras intentaba disimular que las piernas le temblaban mientras una pequeña gota de semen le corría entre las piernas ―No quiero que te pase algo y me acusen de matar al campeón de Jotho, así que dejaré que recuperes tus fuerzas y descanses, pero mañana mismo por la mañana espero verte aquí para continuar. No has logrado satisfacerme aún.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de echarse a nadar por el lago en busca de donde había dejado su ropa, su capa y su antorcha, lo miró de reojo con el porte lleno de soberbia y añadió:

―Y no se te ocurra no presentarte, que iré a buscarte. Si lo haces bien, mañana podría permitirte que estés arriba.

Y con un chapuzón, desapareció de la vista.

Ethan necesitaría unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y que su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizara. No sabía cómo haría para encontrar fuerzas para una faena parecida la mañana siguiente, pero definitivamente, nada en el mundo le impediría volver a llegar a primera hora al día próximo.

Campeón o no, por alguna razón, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ser el juguete sexual privado de Clair.

Por otro lado, esa misma tarde, un mensajero llegaría a la Ruta 45 en busca de Brent, el pokémaniaco para entregarle una pokébola que contenía la cría de un raro pokémon, un Dratini. La enviaba la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Blackthorne, como pago previamente acordado por sus servicios.


End file.
